The present invention relates to conveyor systems, and more particularly, a conveyor system having means for rotating objects or workpieces during conveying along a conveying path.
Conveying systems are typically used in manufacturing facilities to move workpieces through work stations located along a conveying path. Generally, in the conveying of workpieces along a conveying path, the workpieces are placed upon a load carrying unit and are stationary thereon as they go from work station to work station. There are a number of conveying systems known to me for moving workpieces from work station to work station wherein the workpieces are stationarily mounted on load carrying units being moved along the conveying path. Examples of patents directed to such conveying systems include U.S. Pat. No. 4,438,702; U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,869; U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,740; U.S. Pat. No. 4,770,285; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,678.
Moreover, in the spraying of coatings onto workpieces, such as furniture, generally the load carrying units are stopped, the workpieces to be spray coated are then manually sprayed wherein the workpieces are moved about manually as the operator adjusts the spray mechanism to spray all of the parts of the workpiece. Upon the completion of the spraying operation the piece is then re-placed on the load carrying unit for further transferring to a drying or curing operation.